Sweet Child of Mine
by CaptainCharlieReagan
Summary: Noah comes to live with Olivia. Olivia is reconnecting with faces from the past and building new relationships.
1. Chapter 1

He may have been the lawyer for Ellie Porters but he was surprised like Sgt Benson when the judge had asked her to take Noah Porters under her career.

But then he thought about it when Olivia and ACS had brought Noah to the prison, Trevor could see the look in Olivia's eyes when it comes to the child. He had seen it before a very long time ago, when he had known her better, before they had become cop and lawyer.

Had Judge Linden known their secret or was it something that Olivia had done in the past to get the attention of the judge. Trevor notice the court was nearly empty; head of ACS was talking to Olivia about picking up Noah. He collected his things and head towards Olivia who was now standing alone.

"Livia, are you okay?" Trevor asked using an old nickname.

"Noah's mine. I need to get him, I have nothing I need everything".

"Livia, I can help if you'll let me"

"Sure I need to pick up Noah. Can you get me the basics?"

"Of course I can. Just need your address & spare key" he said as they walked out towards the court carport. Trevor could tell Olivia was nervous, he was nervous at why Olivia hadn't said anything about the nickname.

While Olivia went to pick up Noah, Trevor headed to baby'r us to pick up some stuff for Olivia and Noah. When he reached the car park, Trevor jotted down somethings that would be needed.

 _Box of nappies_

 _Baby bath plus shampoo, soap, baby wash_

 _Crib plus bedding_

 _6-9 month clothing & sleepwear_

 _Pacifier_

 _4 bottles, formula_

 _Plush toy_

 _Changing table_

He tried to remember all the things that he had needed for his son. He knew he needed to get everything and get back to Olivia's apartment before she got home with the little tike. He shoots back to his apartment and got a photo which he copied and took a copy for Olivia.

The first thing he moved into Olivia's apartment was the crib & changing table as they were the heaviest before he went back down to get the lighter stuff. He snuck into Olivia's bedroom and placed the photo that he had brought with him on her bedside table. He found a small bedroom off to the side of the living area where he set up the crib and changing table.

After he had sorted out all the baby equipment, he went on and placed the baby bottles and formula by the fridge. He decided to stick around; while he was making a pot of tea the door opened and in walked Olivia with a semi asleep child. Trevor walked up to Olivia & took Noah from her arms without saying a word and taking him to get changed for bed. He didn't notice that Olivia had followed them into the room. He checked Noah's nappy before changing him into the rocket ship onesie that he had chosen. Trevor whispered in Noah's ear "I love you little man" before saying out loud "sleep well soldier", putting him down in the cot that he had just made up, 25 minutes prior to them arriving home. Trevor left the room while Olivia spent some time with her new son.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

By the time Olivia had come out from Noah's new room, Trevor was standing in her kitchen above two cups of tea.

"Thank you"

"livia, have the tea. It will help you relax."

"thank you Trevor. Today has been insane"

"have you eaten?"

"not since before court"

"why don't I order us some takeaways and we can relax?"

"sure, I'll just go change"

Olivia walked to the bedroom as Trevor called in the food.

 **Olivia's bedroom**

Olivia changed out of her work clothes into some tracks. Sitting down on her bed, olivia noticed a new photo frame next to her bed. It hadn't been there in the morning and the only person that had been there was Trevor. She looked at the photo closely and saw herself and Trevor when they were about 20ish with a baby wrapped in a blue hospital blanket. She thought back to that day, she seemed so happy and her mother had to wreck the happiness by drinking when looking after her then 2 month old son. Olivia & Trevor had then decided that Trevor would raise their son and Olivia would carry on with her life, with the occasional letter & photo from Trevor.

She had never let go of the hope she would see her son again. She had hoped that he wouldn't be an adult before she had gotten the chance. He would be 21 years old now.

Olivia walked back out of the room when she had heard the front door close. Dinner was on the coffee table with 2 glasses of orange juice. Olivia sat down next to Trevor, out the corner of his eyes he could see that she had been crying. He wondered what had been the cause of it. Had it been because she was exhausted or had she found the photograph of their son.

"Livia"

"did you ever think where we might have been if my mother hadn't done what she did?"

"Always when I was rating him. Everytime he got an A, I would thin about how proud you would be of him"

"how is he now? What is he doing?"

"Cpl (corporal) Phoenix Cato Benson is currently out in the Pacific Ocean"

"Marine. He didn't want to be a lawyer?"

"He's a medic on his last tour. He didn't want to work in the job we do."

"how has he done his four years in the Marines & made corporal ?"

"he joined when he was 17 years old. He finished High School early. Our 16 year old son did a year in medical school before signing on to the Marines and doing his studies as well as working."

"our smart child. I hope Noah ends up as smart as Phoenix."

They continued to talk for the rest of the night. It was about 1 am before Trevor noticed that Olivia had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The baby woke up once during the night, Olivia careful got up to tend to Noah before heading back to the sofa where Trevor was.


End file.
